Demigod games 4
The Demigod Games Chapter 4:Nicky While at the trapping station, I take in our competition. From faction 6, there's a big buff guy named Frank. (I learned all the names watching re-runs of the Reapings.) I would have expected him to go for the weights or swords, but he went over to archery, and he was really good. Strength and skill- he'd be a hard one to beat. The other one from his faction, a girl named Hazel who only looked about 13 (that made me sort of sad; everyone hated it when the young ones got picked) exelled on the ropes course and was great with pegusi. I noted these were both evasive skills- a good move on her part. Although all the metal objects, weapons, weights, whatever, would shift slightly when she walked by, which I thought was sort of weird. The boy from 5 wasn't very impressive, but the girl, Reyna, I think, was great on the obstacle courses, alright with a dagger, and wicked fast. The kids from 3 and 4 didn't really impress me either. There black shirts and jeans only helped them fade into the background. But then there were the careers. The careers were the tributes from 1 and 2. Annabeth and I had been advised not to reveal any special talents until the private sessions, where we were evaluated and rated privately by the Capitol gamemakers, but the careers obviously had no such restrictions. In fact, it was almost like they were showing off. The boy from 2, Jason, went straight for the swords. He grabbed one made of solid gold ( I didn't even know they made those) and began sparing with a Capitol volunteer. Half way through the fight, Jason's sword lit up with electricity. It was conducted through the other guy's sword, and he collapsed, electricuted. Medics rushed over, and Jason walked away, a smug look on his face. The girl from his faction, Khione, might have been even worse. As I watched, she picked up a dagger, and it started glowing blue. She threw it at a target dummy. Not only did she hit right on the chest, the second the knife touched it, it was encased in solid ice. When she sparred, she won every time because her opponent was always blinded with snow. The boy from 1 was just an average career, good with weapons, nothing special, but the girl... Well, her name was Piper, and she was anything but average. She had tan-ish skin and dark hair braided with feathers. She wore the usual outfit for factions 1 and 2, a purple T-shirt and blue jeans, and she wasn't even really my type, but it was like she radiated beauty. I couldn't help but stare. She saw me looking and gave me a knowing smile. I think I blushed, but I couldn't be sure. At the moment I couldn't think about anything but her. Annabeth had to yank on my arm to pull me back to reality. "She's compelling you, Seaweed Brain." I blinked and realized what an easy target I would have made just then. Piper might be the most dangerous of all the careers. I made a point not to look in her direction for the rest of training. The rest of the training days were all like the first. Then it was time for the private sessions. I went last, being the boy from 7. The private sessions room was fairly big and had most all of the things the training center had. The gamemakers were seated at a table filled with food. The wall behind them was a full- scale aquarium. I took one of the swords off the rack, since Hestia had told me not to take out Riptide yet, and devastated the row of practice dummies. I turned back toward the gamemakers, expecting some kind of reaction, but they weren't even paying attention to me. Their fat, lazy, Capitol butts were only focused on the food. I got angry. There was a tugging sensation in my gut, and the aquarium exploded. The gamemakers were drenched in saltwater and tropical fish. I felt sorry for the fish. "Thank you for your time." Was all I said before storming out. "What were you thinking? " yelled Tom Henkor as I returned to the faction 7 apartment. "I was just mad." I replied. Then Hedge walked in. "Nice of you to join us." Tom said sharply. Hedge ignored him and turned to me."Nice job, Cupcake." He insisted on calling everyone that for some reason. Tom looked at him incredulously."Nice? Have you not considered that they might take it out on-" "Who? Them? Haven't they already, Cupcake?" Told ya. Then the TV blinked on, and the anthem of Olympus started. They were televising the private session scores. After the anthem, Augustus Collecter, who I would be having an interview with tommorrow, appearred on the screen. He once again explained how the demigods would be rated on scale of 1-7, 1 being worst and seven being best. He started listing off the scores. Jason, Khione, and Piper all got 6es-typical career score. Frank and Hazel both got 5s, which surprized me. I mean, I would expect that from Frank, but I wondered what Hazel had done to get such a high score, and if it had anything to do with her reaction to metals. Annabeth got a 5 too. Then Augustus read off my name. I winced, expecting the worst. But he'd froze. I wanted to yell at him to get on with it, but of course he wouldn't be able to here me. He then repeated, "Percy Jackson, with a score of-7." Silence. Then everyone in the room exploded in congratulations. No one had ever gotten a 7 before, at least not in my lifetime. "Great job, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said quietly beside me. Then we all headed off to bed. The next day was the day of the interviews. We all headed off to the Capitol center. The demigods each went up one-by-one, while the others sat in the front row. Piper had the first interview, and tried hard not to look at her, but soon figured out her looks weren't the only problem. "So, Piper, what is your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Augustus asked. "Well, Augustus, the Capitol is even more luxurious then even faction 1, don't you think?" We all fell over ourselves nodding and screaming yes, even those of us who had never been to faction 1. Hearing her was even worse than seeing her. The interview continued, no one took their eyes off Piper the whole time. This time Annabeth slapped me back to reality. "You're drooling." After the boy from 1 came Khione. They talked about powers, weapons, games preparedness, the usual stuff. Same basic thing with Jason. The next notable interview was Hazel's. After the initial greeting, Augustus said, " Now, Hazel, I think we're all wondering about that training score of yours. It really is impressive." She smiled. "We aren't supposed to talk about the private sessions. "Hazel said. Augustus looked mildly dissapointed."But I can tell you this." She reached for the coffee cup on the table between them, which had a solid gold handle (ya-they could afford stuff like that here.), and I could have sworn, right before she touched it, it slid toward her and closed the extra distance. "There is much more to me than meets the eye." Frank and Annabeths interviews were pretty basic. Then came mine. I walked on to the stage and took a seat next to Augustus. He turned to me. "Hello, Percy. " he said. "Hi." He started off with the generic interview questions, but then he got serious. "Now, Percy, I think we're all wondering how you you got a seven in training. But you aren't aloud to reveal that, are you. " It wasn't really a question, but I still shook my head. He nodded. "And the other thing- I think we were all very suprized. When you vollunteered at the Reaping. Why did you do it?" I thought for a moment. Hedge had told us to try and make an impression, to not be forgotten. So I decided to tell the truth. "I'm in love." The crowd gasped. "I couldn't bear to watch Annabeth do this alone. I'm going to try and protect her. That's my only goal in these games." I said. The room was silent for a moment. Finally Augustus said,"Well that is tragic, if anything is. We all wish you the best of luck" Annabeth was silent the whole way home. When we got to the apartment, I couldn't sleep, so I went up to the roof. Annabeth was there too. I sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a long time. Finally she said, "Did you mean it?" I blinked. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. "I...Ya, Ya I did. " She was quiet again. "I'm scared, Percy. I don't want you to die." It was my turn to be silent. "Let's not talk about that, okay? Let's just enjoy the time we have left." And we fell asleep right there, holding hands, looking out over the Capitol skyline. [[Demigod Games 5|Next Chapter ----->]] Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaborations Category:Nickystellar Category:Demigod Games